Not Dead
by Keelar
Summary: Whilst mourning the loss of his fellow Grey Warden and lover, Alistair has an unexpected visitor. And a way to get back what was taken from him. Post Blight
1. Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

A/N: This is my first Dragon Age fanfic, it's owning my soul at the moment. I wasn't happy with my ending so through the wonders of fanfiction I plan to right the wrongs that my character had to endure! So yes I've played with the story a little. Oh yeah, and it's spoiler central around here, you've been warned.

Pairing: Fem!Mahariel/Alistair

Post Blight.

***

_"In war, victory_  
_In peace, vigilance_  
_In death, sacrifice"_  
- _**Grey Wardens' motto **_

Darkness covered the clearing, only the large glowing moon and the stars that dotted the sky provided any semblance of light. The dim glow cast twisted shadows from nearby gravestones and glittered off of a lone glass coffin. All was silent, making the strangled breathing and quiet sobs sound as loud as the Archdemons shriek.

Alistair stood above the woman he loved, tears streaking his cheeks and his body trembling. Oh how he wanted to wail and scream and smash the enchanted glass to a thousand pieces, just to feel her tiny body in his arms once more. His eyes traced her face following the familiar swirls of her tattoo that proclaimed her Dalish heritage. It started at her thin lips, curving upwards to pass her small nose only to spiral round her closed eyes. He felt his heart pound painfully in his chest as he remembered how those emerald eyes, now hidden behind pale lids, would sparkle with laughter at his teasing, how her cheeks would redden when she was angry, how her thin lips would curve into a smirk before a difficult battle.

Her face that was always so bright and full of life, now it was pale, motionless, a shadow of what it used to be. Even her tribal tattoo seemed dimmer. Hell the world seemed dimmer and duller without her, he couldn't rejoice in Ferelden's safety knowing it had been his Elissa's death that had made it so.

It had already been one month since her passing and still the nightmares tormented him, although the sweetest dreams were the worse, dreams of her body pressed against his, her singsong voice whispering in his ear, only for him to wake cold and alone in his royal bed. His heart shattered each and every time.

What haunted him most was their final conversation, his abandonment of her. He knew it should have been him lying in the coffin, would she feel the same agony he did each day? Did he want that, her to be in his place, alive yet miserable? Was he really that selfish? And he knew, deep down inside, that yes he was.

"I thought I'd find you here, do not be alarmed 'Tis only I."

Alistair felt himself stiffen, the witch was back. The deserter, the traitor, the evil bitch who'd walked away and left Elissa to her fate. He felt the bitterness and rage he'd kept harboured swell up and burst to the surface, rage at the injustice of her death, rage at the Maker and mostly the hatred of himself for leaving the only person who he'd ever loved. He forced the tears away and glared up at the newcomer, brown eyes blazing with hatred.

"What do you want Morrigan? Here to spit on her grave?" His voice sounded cold, dead almost.

"You suspect you were the only one to feel anything for her?" Alistair could hear the mockery in her words, in a strange way it was comforting; some things never changed. "I came to help."

"Help? Like you did in the final battle? Tell me, why did you leave her to die?"

"I…I was angry." Alistair watched as shimmering yellow eyes glazed over as Morrigan drifted into a memory. "She had foiled my plans, I was angry. Someone so weak and fragile should not have ruined my plans with such ease. All for you. You, a constant obstacle, I knew she would have agreed had it not been for you."

An unwelcome image of Elissa plunging a sword into the archdemons thick skull crept into Alistair's mind unbidden. Elissa had been anything but weak. Stubborn, bossy and sometimes she could even appear to be mean, but weak? Never.

"I hate to interrupt the crazy, but I have no idea what in the Maker's name you're talking about."

"No, no I suppose you would not. She would not have told you. 'Tis a shame, I see now that you would have willingly. Alas her pride got in the way. I went to her the night before the battle Alistair, I offered her a way to live, a way for the two of you to live. She turned me down."

Alistair felt his jaw unhinge and hit the ground. Andraste's flaming sword! What was she talking about?! A way for the both of them to be together, a way she could still be here?

_No_, a dark sick part of his mind called out, _you wouldn't have been together. You left her. The best thing that ever happened to you…_

Alistair shook away the treacherous though, heart clenching in agony, he had to focus and find out what Morrigan wanted, he knew her well enough to know she wasn't here simply to say goodbye to a friend.

"Why would she turn down such an offer?"

"For you. And maybe for Ferelden too. I do not pretend to know how that woman's mind works. I proposed she seek you out and convince you to lay with me for the night, with that coupling a child would be conceived. A tainted child. When the Archdemon was slain it's essence would seek out the child and the soul of the Old God would be contained within." Morrigan rubbed the bridge of her nose as if warding off an unwanted headache whilst Alistair stared at her silently, slowly processing the revelation. "She refused. I know not why, I suspect that she would not risk entrusting me with such power despite my reassurance that none of you would lay eyes upon me again. It also has something to do with you, I think a foolish part of her was jealous even if you did not belong to her anymore, also she did not wish to burden you with a bastard child. Not that any child of mine would desire the throne. I was unaware the Elves were so thoroughly stupid, or maybe you rubbed off on her Alistair."

Alistair did not respond to the teasing, he merely stared down unseeing at Elissa's body wrapped in her beloved elfish armour . Her daggers placed lovingly by her side. She was so still and perfect, if Alistair hadn't known better he'd have said she was merely sleeping.

"It is like I told that Orlesian, Leliana was it? Love is a weakness, love is a cancer that grows inside and makes one do foolish things. 'Tis most unfortunate that Elissa did not listen in to that conversation."

At last Alistair found his voice "So, what? You're just here to rub it in my face, to tell me what could have been if she hadn't loved me so much…I…You know I would have taken part in that ritual, why didn't you tell me?"

"It was her choice to make."

"What!? Of course it wasn't! It involved my…lamp post, the decision was mine."

"For all your talk of betrayal was it you, not I that truly deserted her? Her pain made me…uncomfortable….she could have gotten us all killed with her distracted behaviour. I merely allowed her to take control of the situation. Did you not see the improvement? "

Alistair couldn't deny it, she'd walked with purpose and determination, she'd even had that same mischievous glint in her eyes. She was the Elissa he'd met before the Joining, the headstrong woman that was seething with anger at being forced away from her Dalish brethren and into the company of humans no less! And yet for all her outward hatred of those that had enslaved her people and stole their lands, she was still caring, He couldn't forget the way she found food for the starving prisoner or her offer to carry the injured guard they'd found in the Korcari Wilds back to camp.

And she'd fallen in love with him too.

Alistair let out a weary sigh and leant on the enchanted glass, face pressed close to the cool surface. He was so tired, tired of it all. He had become king for her and although he had stopped their relationship he'd always imagined her beside him, if only as a faithful friend. Even after Riordan had told them that one of them would die in the final battle he'd never really thought it would be Elissa, he'd been cheerfully optimistic about it, thinking that Riordan would be the one to strike the killing blow.

Morrigan was right, he was an idiot.

"Let me help Alistair."

"Why do you want too?"

"She saved me from Flemeth, it is only fair I return the favour. That is not all, she saved me from my loneliness, she became a friend to me, I do not wish to see my dearest companion lying there like that when I may have the power to save her."

Memories of Elissa and Morrigan sitting around the campfire talking in whispers and hushed laughter. Both eerily pale and strangely beautiful in the light of the flickering flames. If not for the pointy ears protruding from Elissa's dark hair they could easily have been mistaken for sisters. Alistair never understood how the friendship had bloomed between the two of them, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know either. One thing he did know is that if there was a way for Morrigan to bring Elissa back he'd do it.

Whatever the cost.

"Okay, you win. What do I have to do?"

"Gather the rest of the group, I do no wish to repeat myself at a later date. Meet me here the same time tomorrow and we will begin the ritual."

Alistair nodded and began to walk away, stomach twisting with nervousness.

"Oh and Alistair, bring some trusted mages, unless you wish to be a blood sacrifice."

Morrigan's chuckle followed him as he made his way back to the castle.

***

So what do you think? I know there's plenty left unanswered, but trust me, all will be revealed. Like it? Hate it? Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

~Keelar


	2. The Good Spirit

**_"Death is a challenge. It tells us not to waste time... It tells us to tell each other right now that we love each other."  
-Leo F. Buscaglia_**

The following night the clearing was lit by flickering candles casting a fiery orange glow on the form of Elissa. The moon and stars had hidden themselves behind thick clouds; as if they didn't want to view what was happening below them.

A small group huddled around Elissa, eyeing her worriedly, all except Alistair who had taken to pacing the length of the coffin, his golden armour clanging with each step. As well as the three mage's Wynne had brought along, one of them being the First Enchanter himself, yet Alistair paid them no attention, for all he noticed they could have been tombstones. He was too distracted, Morrigan was late and he couldn't think of anymore excuses to keep his companions hanging around much longer. He cursed himself for trusting the witch, of course she'd run off, that was the one thing he could rely on her for.

He could hear the hushed whisper of Wynne reassuring the others that he would have a good reason to summon them there, that they should trust him. Alistair's gut twisted with guilt and worry, should they trust him? He didn't know what mess he was leading them into, what sick plans Morrigan was concocting. Maker, this is why he didn't like to lead! She'd seemed genuine at the time, but now he wasn't so sure. Would Wynne approve once Morrigan's grand plan was revealed?

_If _Morrigan ever turned up.

As if summoned by his very thoughts the pale form of Morrigan approached the small gathering slowly, emerging from the shadows with a grace only Elissa could match. All eyes turned to her, some widening with shock at her appearance, other's narrowing in anger and indignation. Wynne was the first to make her thoughts known.

"Morrigan? Alistair, what is the meaning of this!?"

Alistair hadn't explained Morrigan's visit the night before, mainly out of fear, fear they wouldn't come because it was Morrigan and none of the trusted Morrigan. Least of all Wynne.

"She's come to help Wynne."

"Help? You will have to explain, preferably quickly."

Alistair shifted uncomfortably on his feet, through the corner of his eye he could see Morrigan smiling smugly, enjoying his discomfort.

"Well….you see….it's like this…"

"An explanation now, Alistair." Wynne's foot was tapping the floor with impatience, her arms crossed firmly across her chest, this wasn't good!

Alistair took a deep breath and let the words pour out.

"She's going to bring Elissa back." Alistair's eyes decided the floor was a safe place too look right now, he'd never found his feet so interesting before.

"What?! Alistair do you even know what you're saying? This sort of magic is dangerous, deadly! You don't know what could happen, you could rip the Veil open by accident. You're being foolish Alistair, Elissa wouldn't want this."

And she was right Alistair knew it, Morrigan probably knew it too. Elissa would rather be dead than let demons roam the earth, as if the darkspawn weren't enough. Alistair felt the wave of despair and sorrow that he'd fought to keep at bay during the days since his loves death crush him again. He dropped to his knees, hands cradling his head as he tried desperately not to cry or scream. The agony was unbearable, he hadn't realised he'd placed so much hope in Morrigan.

He heard the tap of metal and saw a slim hand on his shoulder and heard Wynne's gentle voice attempt to comfort him.

"Alistair, she'd have wanted you to move on. To be a good king and to protect Ferelden to the best of your abilities. I know you need to mourn her child, but duty must always come first."

Duty, duty, duty. It was all Alistair ever heard and he was sick of it, sick of waking up in the morning knowing he'd have to listen to spoilt nobles squabbling over inconsequential patches of land, tired of having to keep reminding people that the elves where free to go as they please, just tired. He couldn't do it anymore, not without her. And he knew, if she'd still been alive he'd have cracked long ago and begged her to take him back.

"I can't Wynne, I'll never be able to do it without her. The only reason I agreed to rule was because of her. I can't sleep, I don't want to eat, my every waking thought is of her. Please Wynne, if there's a way, just a tiny chance to bring her back to me, I want to try. Please." The tears were flowing freely now and Wynne's hand was digging painfully into his shoulder, but he could see it in her eyes, the inner struggle.

"Alistair…" Wynne sounded uncertain and that uncertainty gave him hope.

"Wynne she was the only one who ever saw me for me. She didn't see a King or Prince, she saw through my jokes and she set aside her principles to be with me. And I let her down, I let her go. Please don't make me walk away from her again."

The hand slid off his shoulder and Wynne let out a weary sigh and finally a small nod. Relief rolled off Alistair in waves.

"Well now the dramatics are over, may I explain what I plan to do?"

Alistair pulled himself off the ground, whilst Morrigan surveyed what was left of their former group.

"Ah, Zevran, I am surprised you are still here I thought your obligation tied you to Elissa. Alistair providing you with plenty of work?"

The Antivan let out a small chuckle and plastered a friendly smile upon his face.

"Sadly not, he is being rather stingy with work. Seems he has a policy against murdering nobles. I stay simply because where is safer than with a King,?"

"And Leliana, you have not retuned to the Chantry? Had another vision perhaps?"

"No the Maker has not blessed me with another, I stay for now to assist Alistair in his time of need. It is unfortunate you could not stay in Elissa's."

Alistair allowed the grin to play across his face, one point to Leliana. Morrigan's eyes narrowed but she said nothing more to the bard.

"And where is Sten? And the charming mongrel of hers? Not to mention that vile dwarf, 'Tis truly a shame that he is not present."

"Sten returned to his homeland, Arthu is back at the palace and Oghren is passed out in a tavern somewhere." Alistair replied quickly "Now this warm fuzzy scene is over could you tell us what your plan is."

"Elissa's spirit is trapped in the Fade. I am surprised Wynne that you were unaware of this, what with you being all knowing and powerful. Not too mention your affinity for the Fade."

"I have never pretend to be all knowing or powerful, that is more your style Morrigan." Wynne lapsed into a thoughtful silence for a moment, frowning deeply as she did so. "Although what you say does concern me, I have felt a presence, I believed and still do believe it is Elissa watching over us still. She was always attentive of us I don't think death would stop her."

Leliana gave Wynne a small smile "She is with the Maker now, I know it."

"You know nothing! 'Tis typical for you two to twist a simple situation into some righteous holy nonsense, this has nothing to do with the Maker. She is being protected by a spirit, I cannot say how long it will remain protecting her."

"A spirit is protecting Elissa? And yet you say it has nothing to do with the Maker, this is the Maker's doing it cannot simply be accident." Leliana was practically bouncing, her blue eyes welling up with tears at the thought of seeing her friend again.

"Can we not get into a religious debate a stick to, you know, saving the woman I love please?" Alistair added before Morrigan could further state her thoughts on deity's.

"Anything to stop this foolishness. As I was saying, the spirits power is diminishing once gone Elissa will be at the mercy of demons. Normally this would not be a concern as she is quite capable of handling herself, however in her current state what will happen is unpredictable."

"Unpredictable?" Alistair asked quizzically.

"Yes Alistair, unpredictable, it means I cannot guess what may or may not happen." Morrigan retorted, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know what unpredictable means! Could you take a guess?"

"I could take several guesses if you like, I did not think you wished to squander the little time we have however. But if you wish it. These are the most likely possibilities: her spirit will pass beyond the fade or the demons will get to her, each is a very final end to Elissa."

"…Which leads us to the part where you zap a few demons and bring her home?"

"If by that you mean I intend to enter the Fade and retrieve Elissa's spirit to reunite it with her body then you are right, I never thought I'd see the day Alistair."

"Oh you're simply hilarious Morrigan, how I've missed your comedic genius whilst you were gone." Alistair huffed before his tone became more serious "When she comes back, she'll be alive won't she? Not like those _things_ at Redcliffe?"

"She will be alive, it is not the same as Redcliffe. They were the dead possessed by demons, she will inhabit her own body."

Everyone was silent each lost in their own thoughts of the decaying corpses that roamed the village of Redcliffe. The silence was broken suddenly, jarring the group out of their impromptu memories.

"And how exactly do you intend to enter the Fade?" Wynne asked in a clipped tone, obviously remembering Jowan and his use of blood magic. Morrigan merely smiled at the older mage and gestured to the small band of Circle mages.

"Why do you think I suggested the mages? Do not take me for a fool old woman, I am aware if any forbidden magic were to be used Alistair would never agree to this ritual."

Alistair fought back a snort, Morrigan knew full well he'd be willing to use any kind of magic, he'd already said he'd have impregnated her. What was a little blood magic when Elissa's life was at stake? He knew she'd do the same for him.

"Well then, that's settled! Darling Morrigan will pop into the Fade and Elissa will be back with us quicker than you can say Darkspawn, marvellous!" Zevran merrily called out, cutting through the mounting tension and completely missed the dirty looks everyone shot his way. "Let's get this pesky glass off so she doesn't wake up trapped in a cage."

Zevran stared to shift the glass but Alistair was quicker, slamming a hand down hard on it's surface.

"Don't move the glass."

"Alistair, it's okay, he needs to move it." Leliana's soothing Orlisian accent tried to coax him into relaxing, but he refused. If he removed the enchanted glass the magic would fade, making the perfect form of Elissa wither, her skin would shrivel, her jet black hair would fall from her scalp. She'd rot away before his very eyes, if she hadn't got a body to return too how could she come home?

"Alistair, she's been encased in there for a little over a month, removing the glass is fine. The magic will still surround her." Wynne added.

Alistair didn't budge.

"Child, you know she wasn't supposed to remain in that glass, it was only until the tomb was made. I didn't pressure you to move her sooner because you needed time to grieve, do not make me regret my decision. Move. Your. Hand."

Alistair removed his hand slowly and allowed Zevran to lift the glass away, the whole time staring at Elissa's face, hoping and praying it would remain unchanged. When the glass was gone and his lover's body hadn't altered he allowed himself to breath and turned back to Morrigan.

"Surely there are risks?"

"Of course. For instance I may die battling a demon, 'Tis unlikely but possible. The greater danger is if I can retrieve Elissa's spirit, when it returns she may bring all manner of things with her. 'Tis a possibility that a demon may have already turned her, if so you must strike her down Alistair. You must not allow her body to be become an abomination."

Alistair nodded dumbly at her request, mind too busy picturing Elissa with glowing purple eyes and the seductive voice of the desire demon. He felt bile rise in his throat at the thought of a demon using her body in such a way.

"Very well, if you would be so kind to gather the mages, then we shall begin."

Wynne left silently and spoke to the three mage's quietly. Irving seemed troubled by whatever she had said but eventually he nodded and the mages approached them. They stood around the coffin is a messy half circle, Alistair readied his sword and then Morrigan nodded.

Blue sparks lit the area. Alistair, Zevran and Leliana took a step back weapons at the ready. Morrigan's eyes seemed to fade to white, the blue light danced across her, almost encasing her. Then she dropped to the ground with a soft thump and Alistair knew she'd entered the Fade.

Now it was simply a waiting game.

***

One hour. Nothing.

Two hours. Nothing.

Three hours. Still nothing! Where the hell was Morrigan!?

***

The sun shone down casting a warm glow on the clearing, shadows danced off the trees of the forest and the grass felt soft underfoot. Elissa was happy. She lay sprawled across the grass, a gentle breeze caressing her face.

She was enjoying watching the clouds drift above her when a dark shadow obstructed her view.

"Taking a nap Lethallin?" Asked the amused shadow.

Elissa shot up, broad grin fixed on her pale face. "Tamlen! You're back? How was the hunting, any shems about?"

Tamlen offered her a weary smile and slumped down on the grass beside her. She noticed how tired he looked, his blue eyes seemed dimmer and his tanned skin seemed paler She'd offered to help hunt with him lots of times but he'd refused insisting she stay in the clearing and not wander off into the forests. No wonder he was becoming tired, trekking through the wilderness alone for hours.

She'd never understood why, she fought just as well as him, in fact their Keeper had said she was one of the best warriors around! So what if their clan wasn't around? It still should count for something. It's not like she didn't know the area, she'd grown up in these dense forests, she knew the sound of a bear approaching and the distant howl of a wolf. She'd fought and killed many dangerous animals.

Except…

Sometimes when she concentrated really hard the forest didn't seem right…

What seemed like animals lurking in the shadows weren't like any she had ever see. Some seemed to glow whilst others made sounds that only the dying made. Sometimes the sounds of claws scrapping sounded so loud in the clearing, as if some great beast was trying to scratch at her flesh. Sometimes the forest itself seemed to shimmer, as if at any minute it would simply cease to be.

When she concentrated hard all she could feel was death and terror…

"Lethallin? Elissa? Are you listening?" Tamlen's voice cut through her thoughts and the built up panic washed away.

She let out a nervous chuckle "Abelas Tamlen, I was daydreaming."

"It's okay Elissa, I said 'Have you ever been in love?' "

Elissa started, love? What was he asking her about love for? She loved their clan, she even loved him. But **in **love…She felt like she should say no, because she hadn't had she? And yet images of deep chocolate brown eyes sprang to mind, cheeks that flushed red with embarrassment adorably and a smile that stopped her heart. Was that being in love?

Wind whistled by as she considered Tamlen's question in silence.

_Have you ever licked a lamppost in winter?_

She let out a loud laugh that echoed round the clearing before she quickly slapped a hand across her mouth. Tamlen gave her a puzzled look but she simply shrugged. Where had that come from? That voice sounded so familiar. Yet she couldn't place a memory. She let out a sigh.

"I don't know…I feel like I might have once."

Tamlen nodded once quickly and said no more. Nervousness was clawing at Elissa again, it wasn't like Tamlen to be so silent. She ran her hand across the soft grass to distract herself and tried to focus on the birds tweeting in the distance.

"I'm going to have to leave soon, but don't worry a friend of yours is on the way."

"Leaving? A friend of mine? What're you talking about? Did you knock your head hunting?"

"I can't look after you forever Lethallin, my power is fading. So listen to me, the next time I want to see you, you better be hand in hand with that fool shem you've taken a liking too after killing a mountain of darkspawn. Got that?"

"What...What're you talking about?"

Power, darkspawn and a shem? Had Tamlen gone mad? What the hell were darkspawn?

"I must go now, but if you look over there-" Tamlen pointed towards a group of trees "-ah, look there she is."

A shape passed through the trees as if they weren't there. The forest shimmered around her and for the briefest second vanished revealing a bleak background and the creatures she'd always knew were lurking beyond. She shivered and turned back to Tamlen.

"Who is she? Where am I? What's going on?"

All this time she thought she'd just been scouting with Tamlen, just a little adventure for a while away from their clan. But now she didn't know what was going on, she reached for her daggers but the moment she touched them they shimmered and vanished.

"That is an old friend of yours Elissa, listen to her and trust her, she'll get you out of here. As for where you're going, you're going back home, to Ferelden, you remember Ferelden don't you?"

"But we're already in Ferelden!" She resented to sound of fear that escaped her, but she was a warrior without a weapon in a world that had gone crazy. She felt this was one of those few moments she could allow herself to be completely terrified.

"I don't have time to explain to you. You'll remember when she gets here. I promise. Just trust her and you'll be fine." Tamlen got up and pulled her onto her feet. Then he embraced her tightly and whispered gently in her ear "You're father is so proud of you, he always knew you were destined for greatness."

He let her go, and gave her a gentle smile. Then he was no more. There was no sound, no poof of smoke, he just ceased to exist and all Elissa could do was stand and stare dumbfounded. The forest shimmered once again and vanished completely, Elissa had never wanted to run so much in her life. Creatures the likes of which she had never seen advanced, some blood red, others deep purple. All headed straight towards her and she had no way to fight them off.

Then a hand was in her own, pulling at her, dragging her away from the horde. Emerald eyes locked with golden and something struck her. Memories exploded from her, memories of demons and abominations, of darkspawn and golems, of companions and...and _Alistair_. Her headached with the onslaughter of images but still she forced her legs to keep moving. She heard the sounds of fire and ice, felt the magic prickling the air, Morrigan was doing her best but she only had so much mana and a horde that size needed all of her companions.

"We are nearly there. Do not stop, keep moving." Morrigan panted out between spells, as they ran across the dark stoned floors and past crumbling half formed buildings. The sky was turning a green, the number of lyrium veins were few and far between and the breathing of the demons was getting louder as they got closer.

And through all this madness one point of light shone bright, it practically screamed safety and escape. Morrigan dragged her towards it, shoved her and Elissa stumbled before falling through. But she wasn't through, something had gotten her, her thoughts were not her own, they were a mixture of Alistair's face smiling and blood, death and destruction.

She would not give into it. She'd overcome whatever had crept into her. She had too, Alistair was waiting.

***

A deep silence hung around the clearing, the sun was slowly beginning to rise and still no Morrigan. Alistair had taken to watching Elissa patiently, sword raised. Morrigan had been gone too long, this was bad. He'd locked away the feeling of agonising despair for later, for now duty called. That meant watching. Any second now Elissa-or rather an abomination-may attack.

Leliana and Zevran were a little further back, protecting the mages. Wynne was just behind him ready to either heal or kill.

Then movement. It was brief, a twitch of a finger, but it was movement and Alistair hardly dear hope that it was Elissa. The finger twitch became a hand moving, then an arm. Then she was sitting up. His breath caught in his throat and his heart was hammering. Her eyes opened and he'd never been so happy to see the colour green.

"Elissa?"

She stood and walked slowly towards him, her face twisting with pain. Then a hand shot up to her temple and she let out an inhuman scream so loud Alistair swore they'd hear it in Orlais. Then next time she opened her eyes green did not greet him. Fiery red burnt into his and a malicious smile twisted her face. It began to advance. Alistair knew that later his heart would break, but for now he'd do what Elissa would want him too.

But as he prepared his sword to strike, the creature stopped again. Seemingly caught in an internal dilemma. Elissa! Elissa was still in there she was fighting! The creature crumpled in on itself, falling to the floor.

The red eyes fixed on Alistair and Alistair could feel it's hatred buring holes into him. It grinned again.

"You, you will suffer for this." The voice was deep, but quiet. It sent shivers down Alistair's spine and he heard his companions gasp. "She would have been mine!"

Then the creature got up, it's red eyes dimming, the finally vanishing all together. Replaced by dazzling green and a gentle smile. Elissa swayed on her feet and Alistair was just quick enough to catch her in his arms.

"Alistair." Her voice wavered and he could see her struggling to keep her eyes open "I love you."

Her eyes dropped closed and for one horrible moment he thought she was gone, the gentle rise and fall of her chest proved otherwise. He sank to the floor with her in his arms and pressed his face into her neck. He hugged her close and feeling the warmth he'd longed for so long, placing a gentle kiss atop her head, he whispered

"I love you too."

-----

Much longer than my last one. I hope you like. More to come soon. Reviews make me smile. I might have to bump the rating up on the next one, I'm not sure just yet though.


End file.
